


Maria

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, drag!sherlock, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il cervello di John fa due più due riguardo alla nebbia! Ecco cos’è: fumo artificiale. Sherlock l’avrebbe riconosciuto subito, se non altro per via del freddo e dell’odore inconfondibile.<br/>E il pezzo… dov’è che John ha già sentito quel pezzo? A teatro, anche se ci va davvero poco spesso? Al cinema? Sì, gli pare di ricordare che fosse in un film.<br/>Si sforza invano per provare a farsi venire in mente in quale pellicola fosse e come si intitola il brano, e poi il sipario si apre e, di colpo, c’è una sola cosa che i suoi neuroni riescono a percepire con chiarezza: Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Ad Allons-y, di tutto cuore e anche se in ritardo, come dono di buon compleanno <3  
> Non posso ancora credere di aver scritto del crossdressing...

**Maria.**  
   
   
 _She wore blue velvet_  
 _Bluer than velvet was the night_  
 _Softer than satin was the light_  
 _From the stars_  
 _(Bobby Vinton – Blue Velvet)_  
   
   
L’sms è lapidario: “Blue Velvet. 22.00. Porta la pistola”.  
John odia ammetterlo, ma quel tono è qualcosa a cui non sa proprio resistere, specie se è Sherlock a usarlo. Deformazione professionale dal lato militaresco. Anni e anni di accademia finiscono con rendere un certo tipo di ordini un imperativo categorico da eseguire in automatico, o quasi. Se non bastasse, c’è quell’accenno alla necessità di presentarsi armato che già da solo sarebbe sufficiente a fargli sentire un solletico particolare e a convincerlo all’istante che deve fare come Sherlock gli chiede. Perché è evidente che si tratta di una faccenda pericolosa. Il che vuol dire che Sherlock sta correndo un rischio, forse addirittura mortale. Ma prima di ogni altra cosa, e in via generale, significa guai in vista. E i guai sono esattamente ciò di cui John ha un disperato bisogno in una noiosa giornata di riposo come questa. Niente lavoro, niente ambulatorio, niente aperitivo al pub con i ragazzi del rugby, niente appuntamenti galanti con nuove fiamme che lui si ostina a raccontarsi più durature di quanto il suo inconscio non creda possibile, specie dopo Mary. Nulla di nulla. Sino all’sms di Sherlock, se non altro, dopo, beh, dopo John inizia finalmente a respirare sul serio.  
Ci mette poco a immaginare che il Blue Velvet deve essere un locale notturno, dal nome tra l’altro molto poco originale. Pur prendendosi il tempo per meravigliarsi un po’, ma nemmeno troppo, per il fatto che Sherlock lo stia convocando in un night, John è ancora più svelto a recuperare l’indirizzo che un certo geniale coinquilino non si è nemmeno degnato di indicargli.  
Un secondo dopo aver mandato a mente via e numero civico sta già correndo su per le scale, diretto in camera sua per cambiarsi.  
Il messaggio non specifica nulla riguardo all’abbigliamento più adatto per l’occasione, quindi John decide di non doversi mettere, come si suol dire, troppo “in tiro”, ma una doccia, un po’ di acqua di colonia e, tanto per cambiare una giacca diversa dal solito giubbotto impermeabile o da quelle di velluto spigato con le toppe nei gomiti che indossa nelle belle giornate gli paiono un compromesso passabile. Camicia bianca al posto dei soliti quadretti, una spolverata al bavero e scarpe lucidissime – altro retaggio dell’Accademia – ed è pronto per uscire. Un po’ in anticipo, ok, ma Sherlock non è uno che ama aspettare.  
*  
   
Il night è fumoso e il bancone del bar è esattamente come ci si aspetterebbe che sia: un ferro di cavallo lucidissimo ma graffiato e segnato dall’uso. E’ di legno scuro con una banda d’ottone lungo il bordo. Ci sono colonnine per spillare la birra nei punti strategici, specchi e bottiglie di whisky di ogni tipo e forma accavallate lungo una mensola dello stesso legno e dello stesso colore.  
L’aspetto generale del night, in effetti, sorprende John più per il fatto che corrisponde in modo imbarazzante a qualunque stereotipo riguardo a quel tipo di posto che per un qualche guizzo di originalità. Per un momento a John sembra di essere finito su un set cinematografico, anche per via di una nebbiolina lattiginosa che aleggia ovunque, in basso, tra i tavoli e, no, non può essere sul serio fumo, visto che lì dentro è vietato fumare e parrebbe che il dictat venga solennemente rispettato. Ma allora cosa diavolo è quella sorta di caligine che serpeggia anche attorno al tavolino a cui John si è appena seduto? E dove diavolo è finito Sherlock?  
Manca, per essere esatti come lo sarebbe lui, giusto un minuto e mezzo allo scoccare delle 22.00 e di Sherlock nemmeno l’ombra.  
John vorrebbe sentirsi meno sulle spine e più sovreccitato, ma sta cominciando a preoccuparsi. Sherlock ha una marea di difetti, è praticamente un immenso groviglio di mancanze montato su due gambe lunghe come pertiche e altrettanto sottili, ma è sempre puntuale in modo perfino un po’ seccante.  
Salvo quando da proprio buca. Non è improbabile, in effetti, che Sherlock in realtà stia dando buca anche ora, solo che pensarlo non rende John più incline al buon umore.  
In compenso riesce a farlo il cameriere che gli poggia davanti un bicchiere pieno di whisky liscio, un cestello del ghiaccio e un bicchiere d’acqua naturale, il tutto accompagnato da un cartoncino bianco che attira l’attenzione di John perfino più del beveraggio.  
In parte dipende dal fatto che il bigliettino è firmato con un bacio. Alla lettera. Il marchio di labbra tinte di rossetto cremisi che devono essersi premute con forza sulla carta, lasciando uno stampo netto e sensuale, spicca inconfondibile, perfino nella penombra del locale rischiarata solo da qualche faretto piazzato a intervalli strategici sul soffitto.  
«Da parte di Maria» spiega il cameriere con aria ammiccante e, forse, perfino un po’ invidiosa.  
John sbuffa. Ricevere un omaggio di quel tipo da una donna fa sempre piacere, certo, ma dopo la precisazione del cameriere, ne sa comunque quanto prima sull’identità della sua misteriosa ammiratrice. Al massimo, giocando a fare lui, una volta tanto, il maestro della deduzione può arrivare a dire che si tratta di una donna dalle labbra molto carnose. Un po’ poco per placare la curiosità che, tutto d’un tratto, l’ha invaso.  
E poi Sherlock ancora non si vede e l’orario prefissato è passato già da tre minuti e rotti.  
Il cameriere, comunque deve aver colto le sue perplessità, perché lo fissa, scuote il capo come se pensasse che è un vero spreco che sia lui il destinatario di un certo tipo di attenzioni, e poi sussurra: «Sarà in scena a momenti».  
Fa appena in tempo a dirlo, e a fare un cenno con la mano per indicare il fondo del locale, che dal nulla la musica di un pianoforte accenna le prime note di un pezzo languido e struggente. John non lo riconosce, ma si accorge di ciò che non aveva notato prima: un piccolo palco giusto nel lato più stretto del night. E cortine di velluto blu, come era prevedibile, ancora tirate a nascondere il piano e chiunque lo stia suonando.  
Il cervello di John fa due più due riguardo alla nebbia! Ecco cos’è: fumo artificiale. Sherlock l’avrebbe riconosciuto subito, se non altro per via del freddo e dell’odore inconfondibile.  
E il pezzo… dov’è che John ha già sentito quel pezzo? A teatro, anche se ci va davvero poco spesso? Al cinema? Sì, gli pare di ricordare che fosse in un film.  
Si sforza invano per provare a farsi venire in mente in quale pellicola fosse e come si intitola il brano, e poi il sipario si apre e, di colpo, c’è una sola cosa che i suoi neuroni riescono a percepire con chiarezza: Maria.  
Il primo pensiero di John, ridicolo e incongruo, è che è la donna più alta che lui abbia mai visto.  
Magari non è vero, eppure l’impressione è quella. Deve essere per via di quel chilometro di gambe, avvolte in calze nere a rete finissima, fasciate fin quasi al ginocchio – troppo fasciate. Sia data lode eterna a chi ha inventato gli spacchi – in una lunga gonna di raso blu elettrico e rese ancora più lunghe da un paio di tacchi a spillo vertiginosi.  
Nell’insieme a John ricorda la Weaver, ma non in Alien, no, in un vecchio thriller pieno di azione e di spie russe. Una donna imponente, femminilissima e, nello stesso tempo, androgina, elegante più di quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare, non per via del suo aspetto, ma per una certa grazia innata che si sprigiona da lei come un alone impalpabile e luminoso.  
Maria attira subito l’attenzione e la trattiene, sia con le movenze sia con il modo di cantare. Ha una voce bassa, però morbida in una maniera sorprendente. E ha la vita strettissima. E’ strizzata in un corsetto della stessa stoffa e colore della gonna e John si chiede come faccia a respirare, almeno finché non si accorge di essere lui quello che sta trattenendo il fiato.  
Si vergogna un po’ – remore molto britanniche di un ex soldato non più giovanissimo, con uno matrimonio fallito alle spalle e dotato di uno spiccato senso del ridicolo – però non può fare a meno di cercare con gli occhi la scollatura che si intravede appena a causa del bolero blu e dello scialle nero che la cantante ha drappeggiati sulle spalle.  
Per il poco, pochissimo, che John riesce a scorgere si convince che Maria abbia un seno acerbo, quasi inesistente, e un collo bellissimo. E non le mancano talento, carisma e sexappeal. Questa donna possiede quintali e quintali di talento, carisma e sexappeal.  
Guardarla muoversi piano, ondeggiare appena, a occhi socchiusi, mentre canta tutta la tristezza dell’amore, è ipnotizzante.  
E’ illuminata da un'unica luce tonda e gialla. Il classico “occhio di bue”. Con la sua sola presenza e con quella cascata di ricci nerissimi che le arrivano fino a metà schiena, fermati solo sul un lato da un minuscolo pettinino nero dall’aspetto antico e spagnoleggiante, Maria fa scomparire qualunque altra cosa all’intorno: i tavolini, gli avventori, il bancone, i camerieri che per un attimo si sono fermati anche loro a fissarla, perfino il pianista.  
John non saprebbe dire se quest’ultimo stia suonando un pianoforte a coda o uno verticale, se sia basso o alto, grasso o magro, bianco o di colore.  
Non lo vede, così come non vede più nemmeno il bicchiere di whisky che continua a portarsi alle labbra in un cieco automatismo, sino a quando non si accorge che è ormai vuoto e lo appoggia a casaccio sul tavolo.  
«I know all there is to know about the crying game. I've had my share of the crying game. First there are kisses, then there are sighs. And then, before you know where you are. You're sayin' goodbye» canta Maria, mentre inclina il capo da un lato. Ha un che di languido e di disperato e John prova una strana fitta al cuore nel chiedersi se lei ha davvero provato ciò di cui sta cantando.  
Si augura di no, anche se non la conosce, perché gli parrebbe terribilmente ingiusto, anche se non sa dire il perché.  
Tutti soffrono per amore, prima o poi, e Maria è una perfetta sconosciuta. Statuaria, sensuale, ammaliante, ma pur sempre una sconosciuta.  
John non ha idea del motivo per cui dovrebbe sconvolgerlo tanto il solo pensiero che lei abbia sperimentato un certo tipo di dolore. Non riesce a spiegarselo, però sente una specie di rabbia sorda che gli scava un buco nello stomaco al solo ipotizzare che Maria stia parlando di se stessa attraverso i versi della canzone.  
John stringe i pugni senza nemmeno accorgersi di aver artigliato la stoffa dei pantaloni e poi lei si volta, solo per il tempo di un battere di ciglia, e uno sprazzo di azzurro ultraterreno lo folgora e gli fa scordare anche quella stana furia immotivata.  
Le ultime note si posano galleggiando tristi tra la nebbia artificiale e i primi applausi degli avventori seduti ai tavoli vicini ed è, solo in quel momento, mentre il sipario cala e nasconde Maria alla vista dei suoi sempre più chiassosi ammiratori, che John si accorge di quando il night sia pieno. Non l’aveva notato prima perché tutti gli altri spettatori, proprio come lui, stavano fissando il palco in religioso silenzio.  
Ora che Maria non c’è più, John si sente molto ridicolo per aver provato sensazioni così forti. Gli tocca ammettere, però, almeno con se stesso, di sentirsi anche un po’ smarrito.  
Lo sguardo gli cade di nuovo sul cartoncino marchiato dalle labbra rosse di lei, e John d’istinto lo gira, chiedendosi per la prima volta se non ci sia scritto qualcosa sul retro.  
Il suo sorriso si allarga non appena si accorge che, sì, il biglietto contiene anche un messaggio, vergato con una buffa calligrafia troppo rotonda che in qualche modo si addice pochissimo alla persona a cui appartiene.  
Sono solo poche righe: “Vieni in camerino. Non farmi aspettare” e il bacio, dall’altro lato, come a suggellare promesse che John può immaginare ma che non riesce a capire.  
Perché a lui? Perché una donna così desiderabile e desiderata da poter scegliere un accompagnatore diverso ogni sera, semplicemente pescando nel mazzo dei fan adoranti, dovrebbe offrirgli da bere e volerlo nel proprio camerino?  
John non lo sa, ma ha tutta l’intenzione di scoprirlo e al diavolo anche quella spina in un fianco di Sherlock che, a quanto pare, l’ha davvero piantato in asso.  
 

  
*  
 

  
A differenza del resto del night il camerino di Maria è ben illuminato. John se ne accorge subito, non appena varca la soglia con la targhetta su cui è stampato il nome della cantante. Un grosso lampadario poco elegante ma funzionale pende dal soffitto e fari tondi incastonano il lungo specchio che riveste un’itera parete, dal pavimento al soffitto.  
Maria siede proprio davanti a quella superficie liscia e argentata, ma ha il capo chino e sul momento è impossibile vederla in viso.  
Quindi tra tutti i sensi di John è l’udito il primo a essere folgorato al momento della rivelazione.  
«Ti avevo detto di non farmi aspettare. Il caso è di quelli che richiedano tempismo, ed è complesso, oh, estremamente interessante, sai? Ormai è quasi finita, l’ho risolto, manca solo l’ultimo atto, però scommetto che perfino una mente comune come la tua lo troverà affascinante. Lascia che ti spieghi dal principio, ho bisogno di riflettere a voce alta e di sentire i commenti di una persona dall’intelletto meno acuto ma ancora ignaro, per capire se gli ultimi…»  
La voce non è quella di una donna. E non è quella di uno sconosciuto. Non è Maria che parla, è Sherlock Holmes che, proprio in quel momento alza la testa e svela, senza più ombra di dubbio, la propria identità.  
John, suo malgrado, sbianca. Quindi è di quello che si tratta? Di un caso? Di un travestimento? Di una ridicola copertura di cui Sherlock non ha fatto parola con lui per chissà quanto tempo? E il biglietto con il bacio? E il whisky?  
Oh, certo, certo, ora che John ci pensa non può meravigliarsene, tutta quella messa in scena è così tipica di Sherlock, del suo senso dell’umorismo distorto, del suo gusto per la recita e per la sorpresa e, peggio ancora, della sua infondata convinzione che se lui fosse messo a conoscenza fin dal principio di certi piani non sarebbe capace di mantenere il segreto. Che enorme stronzo egocentrico e malfidato!  
Ma vestirsi da donna, cantare in un night, i tacchi, il trucco…  
John si avvicina al tavolo da toeletta e a Sherlock, che siede imperturbabile davanti allo specchio, senza nemmeno guardarlo, tranne per un paio di occhiate attraverso il riflesso.  
Incredulo John lo osserva e non riesce a conciliare tra loro gli estremi opposti che si ritrova sotto il naso. Non sa come ricollegare e riconnettere il ricordo ancora recentissimo della donna che ha appena visto esibirsi sul palco, insolita ma sensuale in una maniera così tipicamente femminile, con i contorni squadrati, spigolosi, tipicamente virili delle spalle di Sherlock, che ora sono nude e ben visibili. E’ inequivocabile che appartengano a un maschio, anche se poco più giù delle scapole inizia la vezzosa allacciatura in satin e pizzo di un corpetto blu strettissimo.  
John continua a notare piccoli dettagli che non fanno che renderlo ancora più confuso e, anche se ancora non coglie il perché, a suo modo furioso.  
Sherlock sta finendo solo ora di struccarsi e ha ancora un po’ di rossetto sulle labbra. I contorni della matita che le rendeva un cuore incantevole, più piccolo e più aggraziato di quanto non sia nella realtà, non sono ancora del tutto svaniti.  
Gli occhi di Sherlock non sono più illanguiditi dalle ciglia lunghissime – ovviamente finte – dal copioso mascara e dal sapiente gioco di luci e ombre disegnato da mani esperte per rendere l’azzurro indecifrabile delle iridi blu di un tono quasi irreale ed etereo.  
Il kajal nero ha lasciato un segno che fa sembrare lo sguardo di Sherlock un po’ pesante, ma anche più ambiguo di quanto già  non sia per natura. Lo sguardo di un pirata agghindato come una puttana.  
John lo guarda e non si capacita di non aver capito chi era Maria. Non riesce in nessun modo a comprendere come possa essergli successo di non accorgersi del trucco, di pensare che lei era sexy, eccitante, fantastica. Di aver pensato che fosse una donna e che avrebbero potuto…  Gesù!  
L’ha pensato, però. L’ha creduta vera. Perché? Non lo sa, ma l’ha trovata seducente e bella e desiderabile, e Dio solo sa che, dopo quello che è successo con Mary, credeva di aver chiuso con un certo tipo di attrazione a prima vista una volta per sempre. Invece ha ascoltato Maria cantare e qualcosa si è acceso nelle sue vene, un certo languore, una malia specifica, velata di mistero.  
Ed eccola lì Maria. Cristo! Dio! Cristo santissimo! Merda!  
Non basta che in realtà sia un uomo, no, è Sherlock. Sherlock, cazzo!  
John scuote il capo e non capisce, non riesce, non è nemmeno sicuro di volerci provare.  
Sherlock inizia a parlargli del caso e lui non sente una sola parola. Nemmeno mezza sillaba. Non può: ha le orecchie che ronzano a causa del sangue che corre troppo veloce di vena in vena e che quasi lo assorda ad ogni nuovo passaggio. Ha le tempie e il cuore che rimbombano e il cervello che continua a fargli riascoltare la voce di Maria, così diversa da quella di Sherlock, così credibile come voce di donna. John la risente cantare e non capisce più niente, tranne il fatto che lui è un idiota e che Sherlock è un perfetto stronzo che deve essersi divertito così tanto. Oh, proprio da impazzire.  
In tutto ciò, chissà come John finisce ipnotizzato dalle piccole ciocche arricciate che sfuggono dalla ridicolissima retina che Sherlock ha ancora in testa, e gli si appiccicano sulla nuca un po’ sudata, proprio nel punto in cui inizia l’attaccatura dei capelli. Perfino quelle in questo momento hanno ancora un che di femminile, ma il collo sul cui biancore spiccano è senza ombra di dubbio quello di un uomo.  
A parte quei minuscoli sbuffi ribelli i ricci di Sherlock sono tutti intrappolati e compressi dalla fitta maglia di rete che li trattiene. Indubbiamente sono stati domati in quel modo perché Sherlock potesse indossare la parrucca che ora è appoggiata un po’ sbilenca sul cucuzzolo di una testa di polistirolo, la quale a sua volta troneggia sul tavolo da toeletta, accanto a tutto un armamentario di flaconi e boccette e portacipria di cui John intuisce solo in minima parte il contenuto. Non ha importanza cosa ci sia dentro, John se ne frega. Però avverte l’odore un po’ dolce tipico delle creme e dei trucchi e, in sottofondo, il profumo fruttato che durante l’esibizione di Maria ha aleggiato anche nel resto del locale. E’ un profumo famoso, ma John per un istante non ne ricorda il nome. Sino ad un secondo prima non era stato nemmeno cosciente che lei si portasse in giro una qualche fragranza. E, Cristo, non è una lei, non è una donna e Sherlock e quello… John scuote  con violenza il capo mentre pensa: «Non è _Clair de la lune_ , non può essere _Clair de la lune_ , se è _Clair de la lune_ giuro che questa volta lo ammazzo!»  
Nel frattempo Sherlock sta ancora blaterando a proposito di chissà che cosa.  
Con quella retina in testa, tutto preso a cianciare e a fare il pavone con le sue deduzioni, John lo trova francamente grottesco. Non comico, no, proprio grottesco. Quasi nauseante. Ma non ripugnante, però, Sherlock non lo è mai, nemmeno ora.  
Sherlock ha ancora indosso non solo il bustino ma anche la lunga gonna di satin dallo spacco ampio e generoso e i tacchi, quegli stupidi tacchi a spillo.  
Dio, Sherlock sta indossando di sicuro anche un reggicalze per tenere su tutto quell’assurdo armamentario di rete sottilissima e quasi impalpabile. Un dannato reggicalze di pizzo!  
Ma John non abbassa lo guardo per controllare. Innanzi tutto non ne ha bisogno, ha un ricordo abbastanza netto di laccetti neri con i ganci dello stesso colore che, sia pur timidamente, hanno fatto capolino dallo spacco della gonna blu mentre Maria cantava e muoveva con lentezza i fianchi. Mentre li agitava in quel modo in apparenza così casuale che in realtà non poteva che essere studiato, già, ma che John possa avere un infarto se si è immaginato anche solo per un istante fino a che punto era tutto artificioso e finto.  
In ogni caso non è quello il motivo per cui il suo sguardo non scende a verificare se il reggicalze è un parto della sua mente lasciva o se esiste davvero ed è solo un elemento in più dell’ennesimo travestimento del più famoso consulente investigativo di tutti i tempi.  
La verità è che John continua a fissare la nuca di Sherlock come ipnotizzato.  
La guarda e pensa a tutti quei ricci schiacciati in maniera impietosa sotto la rete che non li lascia gonfiare e ritornare al loro posto, come John è abituato a vederli di norma, solo in apparenza incolti e selvaggi, ma in realtà sempre spettinati ad arte da mani vanitose e virili.  
Sherlock non fa che sistemarsi quei maledetti capelli ogni santa volta che pensa che nessuno lo noti. E ora John li osserva, infilati in una retina di nylon come in un vecchio film muto degli anni ’20, e pensa che non è così che dovrebbero essere, che è tutto sbagliato. Proprio tutto.  
Non sa nemmeno lui cosa gli prende ma, mentre continua a fissare la testa di Sherlock, ora appena reclinata da un lato, e a dirsi che c’è qualcosa che non va, John si avvicina ancora di un passo.  
Sherlock si volta per parlargli. Forse ha capito che John non ha ascoltato nulla di ciò su cui ha sproloquiato finora. O forse ha superato la fase in cui, di slancio, lo subissa di informazioni sul caso. Sta per iniziare a spiegargli cosa sta succedendo davvero e perché diavolo s’è vestito da donna e canta in un night in cui, a quanto pare, è una piccola celebrità già da parecchio tempo.  
John alla fin fine non ha idea di cosa Sherlock intenda dire, e non gliene importa un fico secco.  
Sherlock, però, non può saperlo e fa per cominciare un nuovo discorso, ma non riesce a pronunciare neppure la sillaba iniziale. Rimane a bocca spalancata, come un allocco, come un gufo abbagliato dai fari di una macchina che lo sorprendono congelandolo sul posto.  
Sherlock si fossilizza, bloccato, immobile e ammutolito,  perché John si è appena chinato su di lui e l’ha folgorato con una serie di gesti imprevisti.  
Mentre con una mano gli liberava i ricci, sfilando la retina e gettandola via chissà dove, con l'altra lo ha afferrato per la nuca e poi l’ha baciato. Il bacio è durato giusto un istante perché poi John  ha fatto un salto all'indietro come se si fosse scottato.  
Ora è senza fiato e sbigottito tanto quanto Sherlock.  
Sbatte le palpebre e intanto si chiede cosa diavolo gli stia succedendo. Si domanda scioccato perché l'odore della cipria e il profumo da donna, il fottuto, maledetto profumo a cui non vuole pensare, ma anche tutto il resto del travestimento di Sherlock l'abbiano sconvolto così tanto da spingerlo a baciare il suo migliore amico. Possibile? E’ per via dei vestiti o sta forse impazzendo? C'era qualcosa nel whisky che ha bevuto? Gliel’ha offerto Sherlock. Sherlock sarebbe capace di drogarlo, ma per quale motivo l’avrebbe fatto, questa volta?  
La mente di John macina interrogativi uno dietro l’altro, ma non sa darsi nemmeno una risposta.  
Gli pare di stare davvero ammattendo e ad un tratto si sente perfino un vigliacco e gli pare di essere in torto e una persona orribile come se stesse approfittando della situazione.  
Scuote di nuovo il capo e guarda verso Sherlock, anziché continuare a fissarsi invano le punte dei piedi.  
John alza gli occhi e Sherlock è lì che lo sta osservando e sembra perfino più scioccato di lui. John lo scruta, mentre Sherlock si sfiora un labbro con la punta delle dita, incredulo, perplesso, silenzioso come la volta che lui gli ha chiesto di essere il suo testimone di nozze.  
John lo guarda e non riesce a non ruggire accusatorio e indignato: «Cosa diavolo hai fatto mettere nel mio drink?». Appena lo dice, però, si giudica stupido e ingiusto, perché è evidente dalla faccia di Sherlock che nel whisky non c'era proprio nulla che non andava.  
Sherlock spalanca di nuovo la bocca e balbetta – Dio, balbetta. Sherlock Holmes. E’ proprio tutto sbagliato – uno stentato: «E'... avevo bisogno di te per il caso... è... mi… mi hai baciato?»  
«No... sì... io... non so cosa mi sia preso» risponde John d’istinto, senza riuscire a mentire.  
Il solo ammettere che in effetti ha baciato Sherlock, che ha desiderato di baciarlo, non solamente fino a quando era convinto che fosse una donna, ma anche dopo, perfino un po' di più dopo, beh, il solo confessarlo lo fa vacillare. Oh, è così vulnerabile e stupido.  
Inoltre ha il cuore che rimbomba come una grancassa. Il battito lo assorda e non lo lascia pensare. Bisogna che lui faccia qualcosa per zittire quel martellio insolente e spropositato. Deve farlo tacere, in qualunque modo. E la sola cosa che gli viene in mente di fare è una follia, ma John non ha altre idee e deve agire, non riesce a stare fermo. Non riesce più a tollerare il silenzio e lo sguardo sconvolto di Sherlock.  
Perciò si china, prende il suo viso tra le mani, in modo un po' goffo, troppo deciso, per nulla gentile, e lo bacia di nuovo.  
Le labbra di Sherlock sanno di rossetto, come se lui fosse davvero una donna, come se fosse sul serio Maria.  
E’ una sensazione che confonde John ancora di più, perché è a quel tipo di sapore che è abituato durante i baci – ha sempre baciato solamente donne. Le labbra delle donne quasi sempre hanno proprio quel sapore – però gli zigomi e le linee del mento che ora sente sotto i palmi aperti delle mani sono virili.  
Ha tra le dita il viso di un altro uomo. I lineamenti che avverte sotto i polpastrelli, mentre continua a baciarlo a occhi chiusi, sono quelli di Sherlock in una maniera così inconfondibile che a John si stringe il cuore.  
Sherlock può ingannare la sua vista e perfino il suo udito e il suo olfatto, ma di sicuro non il suo tatto, quindi John non può che notare certi dettagli ed essere sempre più consapevole di chi, in effetti si è chinato a baciare. Non può mentirsi e raccontarsi che sta baciando una donna. Nello stesso tempo John avverte quel sentore femminile, l'odore del trucco e il sottotono persistente di profumo da donna. Dio, come odia quel profumo!... E per di più Sherlock ha le labbra così piene e tanto, tanto più lisce e morbide di quanto lui avrebbe mai immaginato.  
John si accorge a malapena che si stanno baciando all’incirca come due ragazzini alle prime armi. Lui ha la bocca appena dischiusa, per testare, per assaggiare, per esplorare ma non troppo. Come sul campo di battaglia è pronto a una ritirata strategica.  
Sherlock è immobile, ancora impietrito, con le labbra serrate e, probabilmente, sta perfino trattenendo il fiato.  
Poi quella strana stasi di colpo finisce. Sherlock solleva le mani e afferra John per i polsi. Lui non capisce bene se Sherlock lo fa per fermarlo o per cercare un appiglio.  
Non lo sa. Ma Sherlock stringe più forte e John sente che qualcosa gli si è appena spezzato dentro. Solo che dovrebbe sentire dolore – è così che succede di norma quando qualcosa va in frantumi nel profondo dell'anima, giusto? Ci è già passato, dovrebbe saperlo – e invece non prova nulla di simile.  
Ciò che sta sperimentando non fa male per niente, anzi, è una sensazione strana, come di calma assoluta là dove dovrebbe esserci il panico, come di calore lento e vischioso che gli si spande nel petto e lo fa sentire al sicuro e nello stesso tempo elettrizzato.  
John non capisce che diavolo gli sta succedendo, ma non gli interessa più scoprirlo. La sola cosa di cui gli importa è approfondire il bacio ed è ciò che fa.  
Sa che Sherlock potrebbe non essere d'accordo, che potrebbe respingerlo o, addirittura, sentirsi violato, e in un angolo del cuore gli dispiace, ma non c'è nulla a cui riesca ad appigliarsi per fermarsi in tempo.  
Non lo blocca nemmeno il pensiero che sta baciando un uomo vestito da donna, e che quell'uomo è il suo migliore amico da anni.  
Il che vuol dire che davvero non c'è modo per tornare indietro e per smetterla prima che sia troppo tardi.  
Sherlock si aggrappa ai suoi polsi con ancora più vigore e sbatte di nuovo le palpebre.  
Prova a prendere fiato ma, in questo modo, riesce solo a rendersi più vulnerabile. John ne approfitta e gli morde le labbra e poi lenisce il poco dolore che ha causato usando la punta della lingua e continua a circondare il viso di Sherlock. Gli si preme contro, con i muscoli di tutto il corpo che tremano un po’.  
Lo bacia e fa scivolare le mani tra i suoi capelli, sulle tempie e poi oltre. Al tatto scova un paio di forcine da ogni lato. Di quelle che sente sotto i polpastrelli della mano sinistra si libera con prepotenza, sfilandole, svincolando le ciocche sottostanti, gettandole lontano con rabbia. Quelle dall'altro lato le ignora e basta.  
Affonda con le dita aperte a raggiera tra i ricci scuri e ingarbugliati, stringe, tira. Non sa nemmeno lui con esattezza cosa sta facendo, sa solo che la bocca di Sherlock, rossetto a parte, non ha più il sapore della bocca di una donna. Sa perfino un po' di fumo. Maledetto, Sherlock, sa bene quanto odia che fumi! Lo sa, ma fuma comunque, di nascosto, come un figlio disobbediente e ribelle.  
John, però, ci penserà dopo. Più tardi, quando sarà tornato una persona normale, sensata, dotata di autocontrollo.  
Quando riuscirà a non sentire più le raffiche di artiglieria che gli rimbombano tra le tempie, come se fosse finito di nuovo in prima linea, e quando si sarà scordato di tutto. Compreso del fatto di aver capito che quel tuonare non un rumore di spari. No, non c’è nessuna mitragliatrice, quello che lo sta assordando è solo il suo battito cardiaco.  
Se John non fosse un medico ci sarebbe di che gridare all’infarto imminente. Ma, Cristo, per forza il suo cuore è  ammattito e va a una velocità folle, come un convoglio della metropolitana che ha perso i freni, per forza! Come altro dovrebbe battere quando Sherlock, quasi certamente senza nemmeno accorgersi di cosa sta facendo, ha cominciato a ricambiare il bacio?  
Gesù, John non bacia qualcuno così inesperto da... da quando ha baciato per ripicca Becky Lowel a 12 anni, solo perché lei piaceva a Harry. Però a quell'epoca era maldestro lui per primo, e ora non lo è più, nemmeno un po'. Ha avuto un sacco di donne, fidanzate, avventure occasionali, una moglie, perfino. Una moglie che era tutto tranne che una creatura indifesa e priva di esperienza.  
John ne ha viste tante, oh, ne ha passate davvero un sacco e, malgrado ciò, non è minimamente preparato alla sensazione che gli da baciare Sherlock e sentirlo ricambiare in una maniera così stupida, indifesa, goffa, ridicola, vagamente commovente, eppure eccitante. Cristo, eccitante da morire!  
Così tanto che John si ritrova a ringhiare un «Alzati» direttamente sulla bocca di Sherlock e si stacca da lui a fatica, solo quando è davvero certo che Sherlock stia cercando di obbedire.  
Non appena sono entrambi in piedi, John si accorge di essersi irrigidito al punto che sta tremando più forte di prima. Vibra, come la corda di un arco tesa all'eccesso e poi rilasciata di scatto. Ha i pugni chiusi e la mascella serrata con tanto vigore che sta perfino provando dolore.  
Gli pare di avere lo sguardo annebbiato e di non riuscire a respirare se non con il naso, in modo concitato, ansioso, faticosissimo.  
Si morde un labbro e dondola appena avanti e indietro sulle gambe malferme. E’ elettrico e pronto a scattare, a colpire o chissà che altro.  
E' anche incazzato. Non sa dire perché, ma è furioso. Contro Sherlock? Sì, anche se non ne ha motivo. Contro se stesso? Ecco, soprattutto contro se stesso, per il modo stupido in cui si sta comportando, per il fatto che è eccitato in maniera inequivocabile, per non essersi mai accorto prima di quanto era capace di volere Sherlock, di quanto feroce poteva essere il suo desiderio. Cristo santo! E’ eccitato sessualmente per colpa del suo migliore amico.  
E’ duro come la prima volta che qualcuno l’ha preso in mano, una vita fa. Tanto da stare male, da averne paura, da non sapere cosa fare.  
E’ duro per Sherlock. Dopo tutti questi secoli di convivenza, cameratismo, vita vissuta gomito a gomito.  
Anni e anni di amicizia e lui ora è lì, con i nervi a fior di pelle e l’uccello teso sino allo spasimo. E per cosa?  Per Sherlock Holmes che, tra l’altro, è vestito come la bella del saloon e che lo fissa senza fiato e senza parole. Per Sherlock Holmes, che al momento ha le labbra rosse di rossetto e di baci e indossa uno stupidissimo bustino con le stecche di balena e i lacci di raso, una gonna di satin lucido blu e il paio di tacchi più vertiginosi che John abbia mai visto. Gesù!  
Non ci sono dubbi, John ne è ormai certo: deve essere sul serio impazzito.  
E’ in quel momento, mentre la testa gli gira e tutto è rosso e rovente dentro il suo petto e giù nel suo inguine, che John si rende conto del nome che Sherlock si è scelto per quella sua folle pagliacciata. Maria. Mary.  
Gli si apre un buco nel petto ed è un miracolo che le sue mani non si stringano intorno alla gola di Sherlock per ucciderlo.  
E’ un vero prodigio che lui riesca a trattenersi perché in quel momento odia Sherlock con tutte le proprie forze, come l’ha detestato solo nel crederlo morto e, due anni dopo, nel vederlo tornare a svelare il suo inganno.  
Vorrebbe vederlo annaspare in cerca d’aria e poi rimanere immobile, riverso sulla toeletta, incapace una volta per tutte di fargli cosi tanto male per motivi che John, in tutta franchezza, può perdonare ma non riesce mai a capire fino in fondo.  
Sherlock a volte si merita sul serio di venire ammazzato.  
Solo che John morirebbe pur di non perderlo, quale che sia il motivo per cui non sa fare a meno di lui. E per quanto abbia voglia di ferirlo e di spezzargli il collo, ha molta più voglia di sollevare quella fottuta gonna e di scoparlo. Subito. Senza più riflettere.  
Ha bisogno di scoparlo, ora più che mai. Anche solo per spegnere la mente e non doversi domandare perché Sherlock fa certe cose e perché, malgrado le faccia, lui non è capace nemmeno di immaginarsi con un altro compagno di vita. Lo vuole con sé e sta cominciando solamente adesso a capire che è così e fino a che punto.  
Non può continuare a rimuginare, oppure gli esploderà il cervello. Già ora fa così male.  
Quindi John stringe i denti, li digrigna addirittura, in un ringhio scricchiolante e furioso e sfoga la violenza che minaccia di soffocarlo nel solo modo possibile, omicidio escluso.  
La foga con cui scaraventa ogni cosa giù dal tavolo da toeletta è così vigorosa che una scheggia gli graffia il dorso della mano. Lui nemmeno ci fa caso.  
Avverte a malapena anche il bussare allarmato che segue di pochissimo il fragore di vetro in frantumi e di barattoli che rimbalzano sul pavimento.  
Ha lo sguardo fisso dentro quello ancora smarrito e opaco di Sherlock, e non capisce una sillaba di ciò che qualcuno sta chiedendo a Sherlock da fuori, oltre lo schermo della porta del camerino. Però ne intuisce il senso e la sua bocca diventa un deserto non appena sente Sherlock rispondere: «Sto bene. Va’ via. Vattene. Se qualcuno ci disturba giuro che…»  
Gli si mozza di nuovo il respiro prima che riesca a terminare la frase e John va in apnea insieme a lui, perché di colpo lo sguardo di Sherlock è cambiato.  
E’ come se un interruttore fosse scattato, da qualche parte nei meandri bizzarri e affilati di quel suo cervello troppo sviluppato, o come se una parete fosse crollata aprendo una nuova stanza abusiva nel suo cosiddetto Palazzo Mentale. John riesce quasi a cogliere l’attimo esatto in cui Sherlock sente un click e capisce, comprende cose che lui invece fatica ancora perfino a sfiorare con le dita incerte della sua coscienza turbata.  
Davvero è come stare a guardare mentre mattoni esplodono e calcinacci volano ovunque, da prima lasciando solo un enorme vuoto e poi svelando una incontenibile verità sottostante.  
All’esterno nulla pare essersi modificato, Sherlock è ancora immobile, sta respirando a stento, ha le gote troppo rosse e l’aria sconvolta di chi non si raccapezza più nel suo stesso universo. Ma dentro i suoi occhi John un momento fa ha letto un’epifania di proporzioni immense, difficili da calcolare.  
Sherlock ora sa tutto, di entrambi, ha capito tutto, come al solito. Ed è ancora vestito da donna, è vero, ma Maria non esiste più, è scomparsa, cancellata dallo stesso tipo di disperata determinazione che John ha scorto negli occhi di Sherlock solo una volta, in passato: poco prima che lui premesse il grilletto e uccidesse Charles Magnussen nel portico di Appledore.  
 

  
*

  
   
John se ne accorge. Si rende conto che quello che ha davanti ora, vestiti da donna o meno, è solo Sherlock, non una sofisticata cantante di night club capace di stregare lui e il pubblico con una mezza occhiata o con un lieve inclinarsi del lungo collo bianchissimo.  
Quello è Sherlock e soltanto Sherlock. Esposto e svelato come non potrebbe esserlo neppure se fosse nudo.  
Nello stesso tempo il fruscio del satin fa sentire il suo sussurro di seta, non appena Sherlock prova a muovere un passo, e John non può fare a meno di inspirare a pieni polmoni il profumo che lo tortura e l’odore dolce della cipria.  
Ora entrambi gli giungono smorzati dal sentore floreale di un paio di prodotti che nello schianto di boccette e vasetti di crema di poco prima si sono sparsi sul pavimento, schizzando sul linoleum e sulla base del tavolo da toeletta.  
John quasi urla di frustrazione mentre realizza che è solo l’odore della pelle di Sherlock quello che ha bisogno di respirare. Il suo vero odore, non questo inverosimile miscuglio che rende lui tanto confuso e che non ricorda in nessun modo nemmeno il fumo di sigarette clandestine o l’acre olezzo dei prodotti chimici di cui spesso Sherlock satura il cucinino del 221-b di Baker Street.  
John ha bisogno di quel punto di riferimento olfattivo tanto familiare, altrimenti finirà con il perdersi del tutto.  
A parte l’eccitazione che non vuol saperne di scemare, è questa necessità impellente a spingerlo e a sferzarlo, finché non si ritrova a stringere le mani sui fianchi di Sherlock, in una presa spasmodica e resa più assurda dalla sensazione della seta liscissima sotto le dita.  
John prova a non pensare a quell’ultimo dettaglio e stringe ancora più forte, attirando Sherlock verso di sé, perché sa che il suo odore, la sua essenza, la verità, sono lì, oltre il travestimento e il belletto. Per questo si solleva in punta di piedi, afferra la nuca di Sherlock e dopo averlo costretto a chinarsi gli morde il punto in cui la gola è più liscia e vulnerabile, poco più giù del pomo d’Adamo.  
John sa che gli lascerà il segno, ma è ancora incazzato e comunque sta scoprendo ora che vuole marchiarlo eccome. Usa i denti, le labbra, la punta della lingua e poi succhia fino a quando non è certo che il suo assalto abbia causato un livido tondo, violaceo e possessivo.  
Sherlock boccheggia e cerca scampo indietreggiando di scatto.  
John lo fissa dritto negli occhi, con ferocia, e vede specchiato in lui tutto il proprio smarrimento.  
Il blu del vestito gli pare quasi incandescente a confronto con il pallore della pelle chiarissima di Sherlock. Il corsetto si è spostato – colpa della sua foga – e adesso è un po’ storto il che crea un effetto ancora più sensuale e osceno.  
Uno dei capezzoli di Sherlock, minuto, duro, rosato, sporge oltre la bordatura in velluto nero e pizzo. A ogni respiro di Sherlock, che ha il fiato corto e spezzato, John lo osserva sfregare contro la stoffa senza esserne però nascosto in nessun modo. Frustrato distoglie lo sguardo e lo punta ancora una volta negli occhi di Sherlock.  
Lo sgomenta notare che hanno cambiato colore. L’azzurro un po’ alieno delle iridi è stato in gran parte inghiottito dai pozzi neri delle pupille troppo dilatate, scure di desiderio e di paure mai esplorate prima.  
«Basta!» tuona John, non sa se contro Sherlock o contro se stesso. «Cristo, facciamola finita.» e sa cosa intende e qual è il solo modo possibile per tirare fuori ogni demone che lo sta torturando e che, altrimenti finirà con il soffocarlo o spingerlo a compiere una qualche follia ancora più grossa. Oh, sì, John lo sa ed  è proprio per quel motivo che esita per un ultimo lungo secondo prima di aggiungere un rauco e perentorio: «Sta zitto e girati.» E, se si era aspettato una ribellione e una lotta senza quartiere, si accorge subito che si era sbagliato di grosso.  
Sherlock obbedisce, con una docilità che non è da lui e di cui John di norma non approfitterebbe. In un altro momento, in effetti, ne sarebbe preoccupato e si chiederebbe se Sherlock sta bene o se gli sta nascondendo qualcosa.  
Ora non riesce a pensare ed è solo lieto di non dover ripetere l’ordine in un tono che rischierebbe di suonare più disperato e bisognoso che implacabile e autoritario.  
Anzi, visto che non vuole rischiare che la furia si stemperi per lasciare posto ai dubbi e allo sgomento, John ignora il sussurro spezzato con cui Sherlock ha appena tentato di chiamarlo per nome, e spinge, senza mai smettere di chiudergli i fianchi – stretti. Gesù, davvero troppo stretti per appartenere a una donna e lui avrebbe dovuto accorgersene – nella morsa ferrea delle sue dita.  
Ci mette abbastanza forza da far sì che Sherlock si sbilanci in avanti e che, per non cadere, sia costretto a puntellarsi con i palmi delle mani contro il vetro della specchiera. La pressione del ripiano all’altezza della vita è tale che, nella sua ricerca di un minimo di equilibrio, Sherlock inclina il corpo in un’offerta involontaria. John la coglie subito, inchiodandolo con il peso del proprio corpo.  
Ora ha le mani che tremano e non sopporta più la sensazione della seta troppo liscia sotto i polpastrelli. Desidera sentire la pelle di Sherlock, avvertire un vero senso di frizione mentre fa oscillare i fianchi e spinge contro di lui, sempre più duro e sempre più fuori controllo.  
Potrebbe tirare la seta verso il basso, con ferocia, senza perdere tempo a cercare la zip che, di sicuro esiste, ben nascosta e mimetizzata tra le cuciture impeccabili della lunga gonna blu.  
Sì, John potrebbe, ma non lo fa, perché la verità è che, non solo vuole scopare con un uomo, il suo coinquilino, il suo migliore amico, ma vuole scoparlo così com’è in quel preciso momento: semistruccato, spettinato, sconvolto e vestito come una ridicola femme fatale degli anni ’40.  
Perciò, anziché provare a sfilargli la gonna, preferisce sollevarla. Fa fatica a trovare il giusto appiglio e il satin geme, sul punto di strapparsi, più che frusciare in un sussurro suadente.  
Alla fine, comunque, anche se non ha un’idea precisa di come c’è riuscito, John ha le dita affondate nella carne tonica e virile delle cosce di Sherlock.  
Sopra i polsi avverte la sensazione quasi tagliente degli elastici del reggicalze, troppo tesi perché lui ci ha infilato sotto le mani, con prepotenza.  
Sherlock si lascia sfuggire un «Cazzo» sfiatato e per niente elegante.  
John lo ignora – se non lo stesse ignorando con tutta la propria forza di volontà anziché mordergli la nuca lo prenderebbe a pugni nello stomaco. Maria! Quel maledetto profumo francese. Un idiotissimo reggicalze! – e gli tira indietro il capo, stringendo una manciata di riccioli neri e tirando per farsi offrire meglio il lato della gola.  
L’altra mano è rimasta ferma dov’era. John ruota il polso e si sfila dalla trappola dell’elastico. Lo fa con così tanta urgenza che nel tornare a contatto con la pelle di Sherlock la fettuccia schiocca. Il suono secco e ben udibile rimbomba nel suo cervello.  
John deglutisce, affonda ancora di più con i denti, morde, succhia, lecca là dove sente pulsare l’arteria, in rilievo e in ogni caso inconfondibile per lui che è un medico.  
Il suo cuore è stretto da far male e ogni suo muscolo è teso fino allo spasimo.  
Non è lucido ma a sprazzi è conscio di cosa sta cercando di fare: sta provando a convincersi che il punto non è quanto Sherlock è pazzo e contorto e crudele o nel fatto che lui ha passato una vita a mentire a se stesso, no, il punto è che Sherlock lo vuole così tanto da essersi chiuso da solo dentro la gabbia di una tigre ferita. E poco importa che come unica arma abbia portato con sé solo un paio di ciglia finte o che sia un povero idiota così privo di speranze da non essersi mai accorto di ciò che rischiava di mettere in moto.  
Se non altro in quello lui e Sherlock sono pari: nessuno dei due ha mai davvero compreso che desiderava l’altro. O forse qualche indizio è stato colto da entrambi, ma sia Sherlock che John hanno preferito ignorarlo.  
“Siamo solo coinquilini”. “Non sono gay”. “Sono sposato con il mio lavoro”. “L’amore e i sentimenti sono una debolezza, annebbiano le capacità deduttive”.  
Cristo santo! Sono davvero i peggiori bugiardi che potessero mai avere la sfortuna di incontrarsi. Anni e anni di bugie e ci hanno creduto davvero, sia l’uno che l’altro. Anni e anni per arrivare a questa follia grottesca e per nulla normale.  
Il che ha senso, in realtà, perché nessuno dei due è minimamente normale.  
Sherlock lascia sempre pochi dubbi a riguardo, anche a un primo incontro con un osservatore distratto. Quanto a John, lui sa di essere molto meno limpido e comune di come appare.  
E quindi non si stupisce quando si impone di sopprimere anche quel poco raziocinio che gli è rimasto, lascia dilagare il buio che gli aleggia dentro da una vita, ora tinto da una nota preponderante di lussuria, e morde Sherlock perfino più forte di prima, marchiando l’attaccatura del suo collo e poi anche il muscolo compatto di una spalla.  
Nel frattempo cerca la rotondità soda di una natica, ma incontra l’inatteso ostacolo di una stringa sottile di pizzo ruvido che lo ostacola, per quanto sia sottilissima.  
John esala uno sbuffo, esasperato ma non incredulo. Oh, no, in fondo non è per nulla stupito. E’ proprio da Sherlock prendere ogni mascherata e ogni travestimento così seriamente da curare anche il più piccolo dettaglio che possa costruire il personaggio che ha deciso di rappresentare. Non importa se si tratta di un particolare che, per tutto il tempo, rimarrà invisibile a chiunque altro, Sherlock è un pignolo e un perfezionista. Che si mimetizzi tra i barboni in un quartiere malfamato o che si finga una cantante languida e sensuale, è da lui calarsi nella parte in modo totale e assoluto.  
Maria, se esistesse davvero, se fosse davvero una donna, non indosserebbe di sicuro biancheria intima da uomo. E’ così semplice: Maria indossa uno slip nero di pizzo, sgambato, di certo provocante come il corsetto e i tacchi a spillo.  
No, John non è stupito quando le sue dita incontrano il tessuto teso degli slip, è solo infastidito perché si ritrova ad affrontare un inghippo che lo sta rallentando.  
Ci mette un mezzo secondo a decidere che slacciare il reggicalze e abbassare tutto il resto richiederebbe più tempo e pazienza di quanta lui non sia disposto a concedere né a se stesso né a Sherlock.  
Non ha ripensamenti, sceglie in un attimo e quando il pizzo si strappa e si lacera, cedendo prima da un lato e poi anche dall’altro, John lo sfila senza degnarsi di guardare in basso e senza smettere di aggredire il collo di Sherlock nemmeno per un momento.  
Sherlock impreca e si agita. Il tavolo da toeletta scricchiola sotto il suo peso quando John ce lo schiaccia contro ancora una volta.  
John spinge con i fianchi, ma con i vestiti addosso non riesce a ottenere ciò che vorrebbe.  
Scostarsi da Sherlock il tanto da riuscire a slacciarsi i calzoni gli costa una fatica immane. Lo vorrebbe più vicino, pelle contro pelle, così tanto da iniziare a fare confusione tra il suo corpo e il proprio.  
Per un secondo è tentato di non compiere nemmeno lo sforzo necessario a filarsi le scarpe, però poi ci ripensa e le scalcia via risoluto.  
E’ già tutto abbastanza grottesco così, senza che lui si adatti perfino a una sveltina di quelle con i pantaloni incastrati tra le caviglie. Non ci sono dubbi su quanto ogni suo bisogno in quel momento sia patetico eccome, ma lui non è più un quindicenne da parecchio tempo e, in qualche modo, riesce perfino a sfilarsi i calzini, prima di liberarsi di tutto il resto. Non si toglie la camicia e non tenta di sbottonare che gli ultimi bottoni in fondo, ma lascia che la giacca cada sul linoleum, subito dimenticata.  
Per tutto il tempo che gli ci è voluto per spogliarsi Sherlock ha continuato a chiamare il suo nome, ma John ha fatto di tutto per cercare di non ascoltarlo o, almeno, per non domandarsi se stava ascoltando una supplica, un esortazione o una richiesta di pietà e di aiuto.  
Non vuole sentire una sola parola dalla bocca di Sherlock. Non stanotte. Ha ascoltato Maria cantare e la sua voce gli ha regalato più di un brivido. Ora vuole riempirsi le orecchie dei gemiti del suo migliore amico. Punto.  
Niente spiegazioni. Non adesso.  
John le conosce le spiegazioni di Sherlock, sa come finirebbe con il reagire.  
Sherlock tirerà fuori la sua logica, sì, ma in un altro momento, e lui, di conseguenza, deciderà se deglutire il dolore e la rabbia e scegliere Sherlock, come sempre ha fatto finora, o se dire basta, una volta per tutte.  
Intanto John preferisce che Sherlock stia zitto e glielo dice senza mezze misure. E poi lo bacia. Un bacio storto di cui perde subito il controllo e che né lui né Sherlock sono capaci di guidare. Un bacio che decide da solo di diventare molto più languido e delicato di quanto dovrebbe essere, data la situazione.  
Quando finisce le labbra di John indugiano su uno degli zigomi affilati di Sherlock, sulla linea della sua mandibola, sul punto più tenero appena dietro un orecchio.  
«Gesù, Sherlock» soffia John, mordendolo di nuovo, e malgrado tutto è sul punto di aggiungere: «Non voglio farti del male. Dimmi di no, dimmi solo di no e io…». Però tace. Si da del vigliacco, lui che si è sempre sentito tutto meno che un codardo.  
Non che abbia paura di un rifiuto. Al contrario. Oggi volta che i suoi denti e la sua bocca toccano la pelle di Sherlock, John può sentire come una scossa elettrica che attraversava quel corpo esile e, nello stesso tempo, imponente. Sente Sherlock fremere e, ora che entrambi sono nudi dalla cintola in giù, ricambiare spinta con spinta, alla ricerca di più attrito e di maggior vicinanza.  
E’ proprio questo che, alla fin fine, terrorizza John più di tutto il resto.  
Però non intende né fermarsi né rinunciare. Solo non può permettere a stesso o a Sherlock di annegare la foga in un mare di parole dolorose e inutili.  
Per quanto lo riguarda lui è capacissimo di stare zitto, il problema è Sherlock.  
Non solo perché alla lunga finirà con il dire qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato e inopportuno – perfino più inopportuno di quello che sta succedendo – ma anche perché John si sente sul punto di esplodere. Lo vuole così tanto che non si contiene più.  
Allarga il solco tra le sue natiche, una spinta del bacino dopo l’altra, e non riesce a porsi tutte le domande che dovrebbe. Non si chiede se anche per Sherlock è la prima volta con un uomo. Se anche per lui tutto è così strano e, contemporaneamente, molto più giusto e istintivo di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato. Non si lascia prendere dai dubbi. Smorza perfino una parte della collera che non ha mai smesso di provare.  
Pratico e pragmatico come sa essere solo sul lavoro o su un campo di battaglia, John si arrovella su un unico quesito: è il caso di chinarsi per recuperare uno dei vasetti di crema che poco fa ha fatto cadere sul pavimento? Uno di quegli stupidi prodotti da donna sarà adatto per essere usato come lubrificante?  
A frenarlo, però, non è il timore che usare una crema idratante da notte o un olio struccante si riveli un disastro appiccicoso e irritante. Quello che blocca John è il fatto che non vuole staccarsi da Sherlock nemmeno per i pochi attimi necessari a cercare qualcosa che faccia al caso loro.  
Non può rischiare un ripensamento, un’occhiata troppo intensa, le parole che, fino a ora, sono state ingoiate da entrambi e che una volta pronunciate potrebbero allontanarli, forse per sempre.  
No, John non se la sente di allontanarsi o di tentare la sorte, ma può restare dov’è, può cercare con le dita i capezzoli di Sherlock e pizzicarli, solo per sentirlo sobbalzare, e poi tormentarli ancora e ancora, finché la gola di Sherlock non pare chiudersi su un gemito così strozzato da sembrare un rantolo.  
E quando Sherlock boccheggia, in cerca d’aria e di scampo, John gli preme le dita sulle labbra, perché si è appena ricordato che la saliva è un ottimo lubrificante e perché così Sherlock dovrà tacere per forza di cose.  
Il modo in cui Sherlock le accetta e le succhia è goffo da spezzare il cuore e John si ritrova a compensare la stizza con cui gliele sottrae quasi subito con una carezza ruvida su una guancia e con una aggressiva scia di baci tra le scapole e sulle spalle nude.  
Inizia a prepararlo con più cautela del previsto e cercando di restargli comunque il più possibile incollato addosso.  
Al principio è difficile – per Sherlock forse anche doloroso – ma c’è un momento in cui la carne cede, gli ansiti diventano continui e concitati e John è in grado di usare due dita, di ruotare, di fletterle appena, di affondare di scatto.  
Adesso sì ha bisogno che Sherlock parli e anche se non sa bene cosa sta facendo ha solo due certezze. La prima è che non c’è imbarazzo o voce della ragione che potrà più fermarlo. Non è nemmeno capace di descrivere lontanamente l’eccitazione che sta provando. Se fosse solo questione di sesso o di sentimenti repressi, rancore compreso, sarebbe diverso, potrebbe quasi quantificarlo, dare un nome a ciò che lo fa sentire così elettrico. Ecco, elettrico e vivo. John, non si è mai sentito altrettanto vivo in tutta la sua esistenza.  
A mala pena si accorge di aver cominciato a toccarsi, seguendo lo stesso ritmo lento con cui le sue dita stanno tormentando Sherlock e rimodellandolo perché sia pronto per lui.  
Non avverte più il profumo di Maria, lo stesso che prima era stato della sua Mary. Non ha scordato che Sherlock è vestito da donna perché il satin gli ricade sui polsi e sugli avambracci e il corpetto gli struscia sul petto, contro la stoffa ormai stropicciata della camicia.  
John ha dimenticato l’odore della cipria, ma sente i tacchi scricchiolare, sul punto di spezzarsi e di azzerare anche il poco equilibrio che Sherlock riesce ancora a mantenere.  
Le sue ginocchia non troppo salde a tratti premono sulla geometria ruvida e sexy delle calze a rete finissima.  
«John.» Sherlock fa lo sforzo di deglutire per rendere salda la voce e la cosa a John non sfugge. Notarlo gli chiude la bocca dello stomaco. Solleva lo sguardo, per la prima volta da quando ha perso il senno e ogni freno inibitorio, e riflesso nello specchio vede se stesso, come non si era mai visto prima. Un satiro spettinato. Le labbra tirate e un po’ inclinate nella smorfia di un pazzo, gli occhi accessi di luce e le guance che scottano. Ma non è osservare e giudicare se stesso – con la massima crudeltà, severità e solerzia – che lo sconvolge e che gli fa saltare un paio di respiri.  
E’ lo sguardo velato di Sherlock. Non più solo pupille enormi e nere di voglie e di timore, ma una vera e propria patina lucida che John non aveva mai scorto prima.  
L’umano. Sherlock a volte sembra sul serio una macchina, anche se John sa meglio di chiunque altro che non lo è affatto. Era convinto, era sul serio certo, di aver già scorto ogni possibile sfaccettatura sotto la maschera e tra gli ingranaggi. Si sbagliava. L’umano è lì, ora, ed è differente da qualunque altro lato di sé Sherlock gli abbia mai mostrato prima.  
Lo schermo del trucco semi disfatto è ancora lì, ancora in piedi per quanto stia iniziando a cedere, ma è come un velo troppo trasparente e John riesce a vederci attraverso.  
«John, sì. John, ti prego. Autami… sì, io… John…»  
E John glielo legge in viso: l’aiuto e la misericordia che Sherlock sta invocando non comportano affatto che lui si fermi ora. Sherlock vuole solo che lui continui, che lo annienti, se possibile che faccia in modo che quel suo maledetto cervello troppo svelto e brillante si spenga.  
Sherlock vuole tutto e subito, anche se è spaventato e non si riconosce più. Si guarda, come John ha fatto solo un attimo prima, si osserva riflesso nello specchio e non sa più chi è, è evidente dalla sua espressione.  
John si morde un labbro quasi a sangue e ringhia. Lui sa chi è Sherlock. Maria non esiste ma Sherlock sì, e John saprebbe ricostruire ogni singolo spigolo del suo corpo e ogni singola linea della sua anima a occhi chiusi, se Sherlock glielo domandasse come, in effetti, sta facendo con le sue suppliche tutte spezzate.  
Forse il solo modo che ora John possiede per restituire Sherlock a se stesso è sbagliato e li porterà a ferirsi e a distruggersi, certo, però John deve tentare o diventerà davvero matto.  
«Sono qui» dice in un soffio di voce spezzata. «Sono qui, Sherlock. Con te.» E poi preme e trema e spinge finché non riesce a rendere le parole un fatto inconfutabile, fino a seppellirsi dentro il calore di Sherlock, a costo di perdere entrambi.  
Ci mette un secolo, una minuscola eternità, prima di trovare il coraggio di muoversi, con lentezza, fin quasi a sfuggire al modo istintivo  in cui Sherlock gli si è stretto intorno.  
Si sente instabile e vacillante, ma appena fa scattare di nuovo il bacino in avanti l’impressione di essere fragile come ghiaccio appena formato lo abbandona del tutto. John ne è sorpreso, eppure deve ammetterlo. Al posto dell’insicurezza avverte un senso di esaltazione così estremo che – gli è subito chiaro – di sicuro non potrà mai più farne a meno.  
Il piacere è così gratificante che lo rende ubriaco. Cristo benedetto! Sherlock è così stretto!  
E i suoni, Dio!, i versi osceni, i singhiozzi, i rantoli che escono da quelle labbra piene e umide di saliva.  
John vuole solo farlo gemere ancora più forte. Gli pizzica forte un capezzolo, gli tira i capelli e gli lascia due mezzelune rosse sul collo, ma non si sofferma oltre il morso e prosegue oltre, con la lingua, a stuzzicargli il lobo di un orecchio. Con una mano marca segni rossi di possesso su una delle sue cosce e poi, finalmente, gli afferra l’uccello e stringe, fin quasi a fargli male.  
Maria! Ah! Che stronzata ridicola. Non c’è nessuna Maria, non è mai esistita e, se mai ce n’è stata una anche lei era solo una frode. Maria non esiste, è sempre stata solo un miraggio.  
Sherlock invece è di carne e d’ossa. Il suo sangue corre troppo veloce di vena in vena, il suo cuore sta di sicuro battendo a una velocità assurda, il suo calore è autentico. E tra le gambe non ha proprio nulla che ricordi una donna, anche se è ancora vestito come se lo fosse.  
Quindi John non ha modo di mentirsi e non ha nemmeno più voglia di farlo.  
Sente il calore pulsante di Sherlock tra le dita e pensa, senza mezze misure, né eleganza, né la sua solita censura mentale: «Ha il cazzo così duro. Dio, così duro per me…»  
E a lui sta bene così. Alla fine quello è Sherlock e a John va bene così. Non se ne era mai accorto prima, ha dovuto confonderlo con una donna per riuscire a capirlo, però è lampante: vuole Sherlock, desidera tutto di lui, anche questo.  
Non sa perché avverte la necessità viscerale di soffiargli oscenità in un orecchio. Forse solo per scuoterlo, per spazzare via anche l’ultimo briciolo di difesa di entrambi, in ogni caso non per ferirlo o per umiliarlo. O magari è solo perché quello che stanno provando è perfetto.  
«Prendimi dentro…» John fatica a concatenare le sillabe. Spinge più forte, tocca Sherlock senza alcuna grazia, in modo ruvido, estenuante. «Stringi… di più… muoviti, muovi i fianchi, così, Cristo, stringi. Sei caldo e stretto da stare male… guardati, guarda lo specchio, guarda me, guarda quanto ti voglio scopare e quanto vuoi che ti sbatta… guardami Sherlock, guardami…»  
Quando finalmente Sherlock alza il capo e fissa entrambi, attraverso lo specchio, il suo viso sembra bruciare di febbre e John osserva i propri occhi che spuntano oltre una delle sue spalle nude e riconosce in se stesso la causa di quella passione che nemmeno il raziocinio riesce più a negare e a tenere a bada.  
«Maria?» John interroga Sherlock, ma non smette né di muoversi dentro di lui né di imprigionare la sua erezione ormai bollente. «Maria? Mary? Perché sei così contorto e malato? Perché? Merda! Dovrei ucciderti. Te lo meriti. Dovrei volerti picchiare… io… dovrei distruggere tutto e urlare… e invece voglio solo scoparti, voglio che vieni, voglio strapparti questa stupida gonna, farti girare e prenderti in bocca anche se non so come si fa, voglio che sia tutto troppo intenso e che tu mi supplichi di continuare a succhiare, Dio non so cosa dico e non so perché non ti odio, sei impossibile, mi farai ammattire…»  
Eppure, malgrado tutto, quello che John sta vivendo non è un incubo, anzi, semmai è il contrario.  
Gli pare di essersi appena svegliato e aver ritrovato la sola realtà giusta e possibile.  
Il movimento dei suoi fianchi si fa meno ampio e più pressante.  
Sherlock si irrigidisce di scatto, proprio mentre John inizia a rassegnarsi all’idea di non poter più tenere il ritmo anche con il polso, troppo concentrato com’è nell’affondare e nel mordergli quasi a sangue una spalla.  
John è talmente impreparato, così vergine a questo tipo di sensazioni e al sesso con un altro uomo, che non capisce subito cosa sta succedendo. Si blocca, d’istinto, chiedendosi se Sherlock sente dolore, se lui alla fine gli  ha fatto sul serio del male, se lo sta ferendo davvero.  
Solamente il calore liquido che avverte tra le dita gli svela cosa è appena successo.  
John trema, un solo lungo brivido, e bacia Sherlock con una fame nuova e venata di ridicolo orgoglio.  
Quando ritrae la mano, con cui l’ha appena spinto a girare il viso per un bacio, si ritrova i polpastrelli macchiati di un nero sbiadito. Lacrime e rimmel? Cristo se è tutto assolutamente grottesco.  
Sherlock quasi cede tra le sue braccia e a John, per quanto sia molto più basso, tocca sorreggerlo.  
Ci riesce utilizzando ogni briciolo di energia nervosa che gli è rimasta in corpo, ma anche perché è ancora intrappolato dentro di lui.  
Gli bastano poche spinte per sentire che il piacere è diventato troppo forte, insopportabile, lancinante. Vorrebbe avere il controllo di sé e l’accortezza – o forse dovrebbe dire la misericordia – di smettere prima dell’orgasmo ma non ci riesce. In parte perché viene prima di quanto non si fosse aspettato e in parte perché a volte sa essere di un egoismo senza pari, non meno di Sherlock.  
Forse sono davvero fatti l’uno per l’altro. Sono entrambi sempre molto più in bilico di quel che sembra, ciascuno sull’orlo di un suo personale abisso. Beh, ora John ha come la sensazione che il baratro sia uno solo e che loro ci siano appena caduti dentro abbracciati.  
Non sa se saranno ancora tutti interi, una volta toccato il fondo, ma in una maniera inattesa e contorta è confortante sapere che, comunque vada, stanno precipitando insieme.

 

*

  
   
John non tenta nemmeno di rivestirsi, anche se l’amor proprio e quel poco di decenza che avrebbe dovuto rimanergli lo pungolano perché lo faccia all’istante. Invece John resta immobile, ansante e nudo, proprio al centro di un camerino di night club. Ha mosso giusto qualche passo per allontanarsi da Sherlock che è ancora chino sulla toeletta e sta provando a riprendere fiato.  
La gonna di seta è scivolata di nuovo a coprire le lunghissime gambe muscolose. I tacchi, per un mero miracolo, sono ancora interi e non scricchiolano più sul linoleum sbiadito dalle bruciature di troppe sigarette spente con mal garbo.  
Sherlock ha raddrizzato la schiena quanto più poteva, le braccia puntellate sul ripiano, ma le sue spalle hanno una curva incerta e tremolante. Non è una postura che gli si addice. C’è un che di sfinito e di sconfitto nel modo in cui Sherlock tiene il capo abbassato, il viso rivolto verso il legno, senza osare sollevarlo.  
Ma poi lo fa, all’improvviso, proprio quando ormai lo stomaco di John è diventato un grumo appallottolato stretto che gli causa una sofferenza insopportabile.  
Sherlock alza la testa e lo fissa dal riflesso nello specchio e ora è lui che ha l’aria di una tigre pronta a balzare, è lui che ha la faccia di un pazzo che niente e nessuno potrà mai fermare.  
John ne avrebbe paura se solo non fosse ancora in grado di scorgere anche il suo smarrimento nel tic nervoso che gli fa scattare un angolo delle labbra arrossate e nella patina lucida dello sguardo.  
«Maria era solo, è…» Non è da Sherlock balbettare, ma lo sta facendo di nuovo, e la sua voce è così roca che sembra quasi grattare, come ruggine che ostruisce delicati ingranaggi rendendo il loro scorrimento quasi impossibile. «Non è mai stata una mia… »  
Il resto della frase, ciò che a Sherlock si è bloccato in gola, John glielo legge in faccia. Sa cosa sta provando a dire a entrambi: che non si era accorto di aver scelto proprio quel nome. Che, una volta tanto, non aveva previsto di fargli del male, che è stato il suo inconscio e che accorgersene lo terrorizza.  
E John gli crede e sa quanto deve essere spaventoso per uno come Sherlock scoprire che il suo cervello anziché obbedire come al solito al suo ferreo raziocinio ha deciso di prendere l’iniziativa e di fregarlo, così, in maniera tanto plateale e sentimentale fino al ridicolo.  
Ah, deve essere uno dei peggiori tradimenti che Sherlock abbia mai dovuto sopportare.  
Peccato che a questo punto a John le scuse non bastano.  
Sente freddo ed è normale, visto che, camicia a parte, è nudo e scalzo, ma la collera sta rapidamente tornando a riscaldarlo.  
«E il profumo, Sherlock?» accusa a denti e pugni stretti. « _Claire de la lune_. Sul serio? Il resto sono le tue solite cazzate investigative, la tua vanagloria, le tue manie di protagonismo e mi sta bene, mi è sempre stato bene. Un caso e un caso, non volevi avvertirmi prima? Non credo che sia davvero perché non potevi, penso che sia perché sei uno stronzo vanitoso che doveva fare la sua entrata a effetto. Ok, missione riuscita, applauso a scena aperta. Ma il profumo? Dio, quante puttanate conti di raccontarmi ancora? Non ha più senso, la corda s’è già spezzata.»  
Dopo essersi sfogato dovrebbe sentirsi meglio, invece ha la nausea e si detesta. Le labbra di Sherlock si sono appena dischiuse e hanno una piega così amara che John finisce con l’odiarsi e vorrebbe colpirle o baciarle perché la smettano di sembrare così vulnerabili.  
E’ inutile sparare più o meno alla cieca, Sherlock è come un’animale già ferito e non riesce a reagire neppure facendo anche lui ricorso alla paura e alla collera.  
«Il profumo» dice, dimostrando di avere almeno la forza per non riabbassare lo sguardo, «era per lei, sì. Il profumo era per Mary. Perché lei… perché è folle, ma lei mi piaceva. Perché lei avrebbe apprezzato. Lei avrebbe riso e mi avrebbe… era per lei, John, non per ferirti. Non è mai stato…»  
John tira il fiato a fatica e sente lo smalto dei denti scricchiolare.  
«Tu non pensi mai, Sherlock. Sei tutto mente ed elucubrazioni, ma non pensi mai. Non hai idea, non te ne frega niente di averla, non ti poni mai il problema, no, non te ne fotte nulla, ma cristo… cristo, Sherlock!»  
Eppure mentre lo dice, per la prima volta da quando Mary è uscita in malo modo dalla sua vita, John capisce che anche Sherlock deve avere sofferto la sua mancanza. Che, nonostante tutto, Sherlock è sincero nel dire che lei gli piaceva. Ed è assurdo, perché Mary era pericolosa e falsa. Un’assassina, una bugiarda patologica senza scrupoli, però questo non ha impedito a lui di amarla e a Sherlock di provare qualcosa… affetto, ammirazione, invidia perfino? E di sicuro nostalgia.  
E’ così paradossale che, mentre ci pensa, a John viene da ridere. Ma non è né il caso né il momento.  
«Guardati, cristo santissimo…» esala, deglutendo per scacciare ogni residuo di ilarità dal tono della voce. E la verità e che, anche se l’ha detto con crudeltà e con astio, la fine della frase che risuona nitida nella sua mente è: «Sei bellissimo».  
Perché è vero. Anche così, abbattuto, incrinato, ridotto a una caricatura e vestito un po’ come una puttana appena abbandonata Sherlock è bello. Lo è per John che non è meno malato e bizzarro di lui. E lo è tanto da far male al cuore.  
Ovviamente John non può dirglielo. E’ quasi sul punto di farlo, e si fottano la logica e la coerenza, però dubita che sia così facile e che Sherlock capirebbe.  
Con tutta la sua intelligenza deduttiva sa essere così ottuso, a volte, specie quando ci sono di mezzo i sentimenti, come ora. Sembra tutta una farsa, un momentaneo cedimento, l’attimo di lussuria che almeno una volta nella vita può capitare perfino alle persone più banali e borghesi.  
Ma, a parte il fatto che John non è un comune scapolo – vedovo? A volte vorrebbe averne la certezza e altre, come adesso, si rende conto che saperlo non cambierebbe nulla. Non modificherebbe il dolore del passato e non cancellerebbe ciò che prova ora. Nemmeno un po’.  
No, John si conosce, sa che, visto dall’esterno, con le sue tempie che stanno ingrigendo, gli occhi in apparenza solo buoni e miti, i maglioni rassicuranti e l’aria da dottorino affidabile, sembra il perfetto ritratto del buon cittadino inglese medio. Patria. Lavoro. Pub. E una famiglia che non è andata a rotoli solo per colpa sua, o forse un po’ sì, ma non importa perché in fondo non è mai esistita.  
Quanto a Sherlock il concetto di normalità a lui non si applica nemmeno nell’aspetto. Lo noterebbe un cieco che c’è qualcosa in Sherlock, come una patina di eccentricità che va ben oltre il vestiario – ricercato ma nemmeno tanto stravagante – il portamento, le manie, i piccoli tic.  
Sherlock è tutto fuorché normale, in mille modi e per mille motivi. Sherlock è una strana creatura che perfino Oscar Wilde avrebbe guardato con sospetto, bollandola come “eccessivamente teatrale e letteraria”.  
John però lo conosce. Anche se non avesse passato anni gomito a gomito con lui, a lasciarsi ferire da tutti gli spigoli di Sherlock o dalla sua apparente freddezza, ad assecondarne gli umori e a drogarsi delle massicce dosi di adrenalina e di vita che solo  Sherlock sa dargli, anche se non lo avesse pianto per morto per due anni e non ne avesse avuto nostalgia, di giorno come nel sonno, perfino dopo averlo riavuto indietro, anche senza tutta l’esperienza accumulata, John saprebbe che ci sono eccome i sentimenti di mezzo. Per entrambi.  
E’ anche questo che lo fa tanto infuriare, tutto sommato. Possibile che non possa mai esserci nulla di semplice quando c’è Sherlock di mezzo?  
Perché non può esistere solo il rancore, il biasimo, una colpa da addossare o da addossarsi, una mera vergogna da provare al pensiero di essere stati ipocriti e troppo categorici nel definire se stessi? Perché?  
Sarebbe tanto più comodo. John si ripulirebbe, senza più guardare Sherlock negli occhi, si rivestirebbe in fretta, con evidente fastidio e senza nascondere di essere ancora incazzato nero e direbbe qualcosa come: «Dormo in ambulatorio».  
Invece non fuggirà e affronterà la faccenda, se stesso e Sherlock, perché non è un vigliacco e perché non riesce a raccontarsi che si è trattato solo di sesso.  
Certo, John mentirebbe anche se provasse a convincersi che non si è eccitato in maniera particolare a causa di tutto quel raso e pizzo e del contrasto tra il corpo virile di Sherlock e i residui di cipria sul suo collo, però non può ridurre ciò che è accaduto ai minimi termini. Non quando per una volta nemmeno Sherlock riesce a schematizzare e trasformare tutto in una gelida equazione.  
Non è solo che lui si è ritrovato con un’erezione al solo pensiero di fottersi un uomo vestito da donna. Con Sherlock non è mai solo questione di ciò che John vuole o pensa di volere.  
E adesso Sherlock tace, da quella che sembra un’esistenza intera, e non è da lui. Cazzo, è così poco da lui che John è più spaventato dal suo silenzio che dal fatto di essergli appena venuto dentro, mentre lo masturbava come un ossesso, lui che ha sempre pensato sul serio «No, grazie. Non io.»  
John è tentato di imprecare e di scuoterlo, perché Sherlock si decida a reagire, ma prima che lui possa fare qualunque cosa lo vede voltarsi.  
I tacchi stridono appena, il bustino è sempre più storto e l’espressione sul viso di Sherlock è di sconfitta totale e assoluta. E’ la prima volta che John lo vede così.  
«Dovremmo essere in un hotel a quattro isolati da qui, ora. No, almeno… almeno dieci minuti fa. Avrebbe dovuto… l’assassino ti ha seguito fin qui, ne sono sicuro. Ha seguito me, a dire il vero. Lo fa da parecchi giorni, ma gli mancava la giusta scintilla. Saresti dovuto morire in un vicolo dietro l’albergo che avevo scelto. Circa dieci minuti fa. Non morire sul serio, ovvio. Lestrade e gli altri…»  
«Il caso?» John sta alzando troppo la voce, ma non riesce a evitarlo. «Il… tu…»  
Ma proprio quando sta per ruggire che non intende stare lì a sentire farneticazioni su come Sherlock aveva pianificato di risolvere l’ennesimo puzzle, usandolo come esca e grazie tante, la gola gli si chiude e le parole si rifiutano di uscire.  
Sherlock ha appena fatto un passo avanti, malfermo e troppo indeciso per essere davvero uno impegnato a pensare alla soluzione di un enigma.  
Ha il collo martoriato di segni violacei e di mezze lune livide e ha le labbra troppo rosse. Le sue dita sfiorano la spalla di John ma non la toccano, rimangono sospese a pochi centimetri dalla stoffa che le ricopre. Dita lunghe e nervose come non mai. John le osserva con la coda dell’occhio e ha subito voglia di morderle.  
«Maria» Sherlock ha perfino la voce che trema un po’, come quella di un bambino che si è svegliato all’improvviso e non capisce dove. «Maria era per lui, per il caso, per Swanson, si chiama così, era per lui, a te avrei spiegato. Non era… non ho mai pensato… ma…» E poi eccola la stretta, addirittura dolorosa, non su una spalla ma su uno dei polsi di John. Sherlock deglutisce, prende fiato nel modo rumoroso di chi sta preparandosi ad una lunga apnea e poi confessa, tutto d’un fiato, gli occhi nei suoi occhi. «Maria non è mai stata quello che pensi, John, ma se la vuoi, se la vuoi è tua, se è quello che vuoi, anche se non ha senso e non capisco cosa mi stia capitando e so che sto solo danneggiando me stesso e che diventerò stupido, come tutti gli altri, forse peggio, mi sento già così, ma è tua, se la vuoi Maria è tua, se è lei che desideri, qualunque cosa desideri, John. Posso essere qualunque cosa desideri, anche stupido, anche lei, qualunque cosa.»  
Fin dal primo giorno in cui ha conosciuto Sherlock c’è sempre stato un momento in cui, a dispetto di tutto, John ha dovuto scegliere e ha sempre finito con il fare la sessa scelta. E ci sono stati mille momenti in cui avrebbe potuto chiudere la partita una volta per sempre, invece ha ceduto le armi e si è arreso a Sherlock e all’idea che tiene a lui più di quanto sarà mai capace di odiarlo.  
E’ inutile ribellarsi ed è puerile fingere che non sia vero. E se anche non lo fosse, o se John decidesse di potersi permettere di essere perfino infantile, perché tanto stanotte ha già superato ogni limite, ci sarebbe l’espressione sul viso di Sherlock a farlo comunque capitolare all’istante.  
Stupido, idiotissimo bambino viziato che non sa stare al mondo! Certe volte John vorrebbe davvero poterne fare a meno, ma non riesce a sostenere il dolore che in questo momento gli rende lucido lo sguardo. Non ne è capace, no, nemmeno per un secondo.  
«Ah! Sherlock!» Il suo tono è carico di esasperazione, ma il gesto successivo è premuroso. John da prima tocca un fianco di Sherlock, con cautela e con gentilezza, e poi, non appena è sicuro che il suo approccio non verrà né frainteso né respinto, lo attira a sé, e lo cinge per la vita. Malgrado tra loro due sia Sherlock quello che ha sempre avuto il vantaggio dell’altezza, John, in una maniera o nell’altra riesce a rinchiuderlo in un abbraccio che vuole essere rassicurante, quasi paterno, anche se la situazione è paradossale,  lui è mezzo nudo e l’aria della stanza odora ancora di sesso e di profumo francese.  
Sherlock di norma non è tipo da appoggiare docilmente il capo sulle spalle altrui e da lasciarsi né consolare né viziare, e invece lo fa. Affonda il viso nell’incavo del collo di John, preme e quasi scava con la fronte un posto in cui nascondere l’emozione, e non obietta neppure quando le dita di John gli accarezzano con dolcezza la nuca, l’attaccatura sudata dei capelli, i primi teneri ricci che sembrano ancora quelli di un ragazzino.  
A John ci vuole un attimo prima di ritrovare la voce e quando finalmente inizia a parlare si accorge di stare usando il tono impastato ma anche calmo e sicuro che ha sfoggiato ogni volta che ha soccorso un soldato sul campo, in Afganistan, durante la guerra.  
Chino accanto a un ferito, le ginocchia nella polvere e gli occhi attenti a valutare subito tutti i danni e le possibilità di guarigione, in quelle occasioni ormai lontane gli è capitato di dire cose come: «E’ tutto a posto, soldato, guardami, resta vigile, andrai a casa presto».  
Non sempre era vero, però, mentre a Sherlock lui non sta mentendo. Non sta cercando di indorargli la pillola, anzi, in un angolo del suo cuore John ha ancora voglia di spaccargli le ossa, di fargli male, di ribellarsi. E’ una voglia che non gli passerà mai completamente e che ha avuto tante volte, non solo oggi. Solo che non è sufficiente a superare il suo desiderio di avere Sherlock con sé, di saperlo vicino, di tenerlo al sicuro da qualunque cosa, Sherlock stesso non escluso.  
Quindi con lui John è sincero quando ammette che di Maria non gliene frega niente.  
Glielo soffia tra i capelli e lo conferma ancora e ancora. «Maria era… ah! Mi è venuto duro, sì, ok. Senti come sto parlando, Gesù. Ma è così, mi è venuto duro, Sherlock, abbiamo scopato. Però ho scopato con te, non con Maria. Finché eri sul palco a cantare ho pensato che eri sexy e che ero ancora in grado di farmi offrire da bere da un bella donna e che c’era qualcosa di intrigante nella situazione, mi piaceva, era il genere di cosa che non dovrebbe piacere a un dottorino di mezza età come me, e che invece mi ha sempre eccitato. Solo che Maria non esiste e io non voglio che esista, non mi interessa. E’ quando ho capito che eri tu che mi è venuto duro, accidenti! Non posso credere che ne stiamo parlando e in questi toni.»  
Che Sherlock a quel punto sollevi il capo di scatto e che lo fissi mordendosi un labbro è un dettaglio che serve solo ad aumentare la sicurezza di John riguardo a ciò che sta per dire.  
Il punto di non ritorno è comunque superato da un pezzo, e lui è il primo, anche se lo capisce solo adesso, che ha bisogno di chiarezza, in via definitiva.  
«Non sono così illuso, pazzo e cretino da non sapere che non c’è mai stata nessuna Maria, Sherlock, né voglio che ci sia. Era un travestimento, uno strumento, uno dei tuoi soliti giochetti. Ci sono momenti in cui ti odio e solo tu potevi scegliere questo nome e quel profumo e sei uno stronzo per non aver pensato a quanto ti avrei detestato per averli usati, ma a parte questo, sono davvero troppo vecchio per continuare in questa maniera e per accumulare altre stronzate: non c’è mai stata nessuna Maria e se tu non fossi sparito per due anni fingendoti morto non ci sarebbe mai stata nemmeno una Mary. Non è mai esistita neppure lei, e non è al fatto che Mary Morstan non era il suo nome che mi riferisco. Ero innamorato di lei. Davvero. Ma l’avrei anche solo intravista se tu non fossi sparito o se non ti avesse assomigliato al punto da essere una sociopatica, pericolosa e manipolatrice? No. La dice lunga su di me… beh, sono quel che sono. E forse è davvero ora di finirla con le cazzate. Non so se ho più voglia di picchiarti o di baciarti, non so se davvero potrei andare a letto con un altro uomo che non sei tu, ma so che non voglio nessuna Mary, non voglio Maria e non me ne frega nulla che tu sia la persona più impossibile dell’universo, voglio te, Sherlock, voglio te e basta.»  
Per arrivare a dire «Ti amo» ci vorrà tempo. Non è l’occasione giusta, c’è ancora troppa tensione da stemperare, ci sono troppe cose da omettere per pudore e troppe altre da sviscerare. Bisognerà che prima lui e Sherlock si affrontino, possibilmente mentre entrambi indossano di nuovo un paio di pantaloni.  
Tutti e due dovranno lavorarci, insieme e anche singolarmente, perché John ha delle cose su cui riflettere e Sherlock ne avrà altre sulle quali, conoscendolo, non sarà capace di ragionare e la cosa lo manderà su tutte le furie. Ci sono motivi di imbarazzo da ambo le parti che andranno metabolizzati e digeriti e senza dubbio ci saranno incomprensioni, litigi, attimi di gelo e di sconforto.  
Non ha importanza. A ben pensarci, per quanto sembri ancora pazzesco, sono arrivati fin qui. Alla lettera. Insieme, seguendo un percorso tortuoso e tutto loro, John e Sherlock sono arrivati in un camerino di night club, zeppo di lustrini e di cianfrusaglie, in un luogo quanto mai improbabile, sì, ma l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.  
Perciò per ora va bene così. Non c’è molto da aggiungere, a parte un bacio. Lento, tanto per cambiare. Un bacio vero, consapevole, voluto. In un certo senso, John può fare a meno di pensarlo: il loro primo vero bacio.

 

   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Il banner è un link-copertina, cliccate sul bustino e godetevi il fanmix.


End file.
